


Leave the Door Open.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: The Mystrade Chronicles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bad Boy Greg, F/F, Femslash, Head Boy Mycroft, M/M, Roommates, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade just wants to get by. His mother scraped together what she had to ship him off to a Boarding School to get a sufficient education and to escape his abusive father. So when he rocks up to Saint Bartholomew's School, Lestrade's plan is to keep his head down and attempt to do well. But then he meets Mycroft Holmes, suave, sofisiticated, Head Boy Mycroft Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New In Town.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I cannot not write a Bad Boy Greg... Sorry...  
> 2\. However I must make Mycroft equally BAMF  
> 3\. I do ship a lot of FemSlash as well, so I do not apologise for the backing Femslash :)  
> 4\. I'm British so 16 is the Legal Age, so I'm not marking it as Underage...  
> 5\. I HOPE YOU LIKE!!!
> 
> Chapter Song: New In Town by Little Boots.
> 
> Also If anyone knows a beta or is one, I kinda need one and have no clue to aquire one....

Molly Lestrade stopped the car outside the gates, and turned to her son. Greg looked to his mother, looking around her black eye and smiling. She'd stopped outside the grounds for Greg, not that his mother and their beaten up Golf ashamed him, it more calmed his mother's nerves and that made Greg happy. They both climbed out of the car and walked to the boot, Greg pulled out his trunk and stood it by his feet and pulled on his rucksack.

"Good Luck Greggie." Molly smiled and yanked her son into a warm embrace, digging her face into his neck. Greg could feel her tears seeping through his t-shirt and sighed.

"You take care of Evie for me." Greg grinned, pulling back and grinning his award winning smirk at her and grasping the handle of his trunk. Greg waved at his mother and set off towards his new home for the next year.

Saint Bartholomew's Academy stood before him. To Greg it looked like Hogwart's, the campus was surrounded by lush gardens and overbearing Oak Trees. The Building itself was made of the same grey stone that churches are made of, writhing with Ivy and green moss. Students surrounded the massive wooden doors. Father's hugging sons, mothers sobbing into their daughter's hair and younger siblings climbing on the ornamental rocks. No student was dressed in the prescripted uniform except one. She was a pretty girl, stood on her own wearing her mousy hair falling in front of her face and holding a purple back pack. Greg made his way over to her, dumping his rucksack beside her and smiling.

"Greg Lestrade." He smiled, trusting out a hand and grinning. The girl looked up at him in shock and blinked, twice. "You are?"

"M-Molly Hooper." She finally smiled and shook Greg's hand. Her handshake was firm, she had more strength than Greg had given her credit for. "You here on your own?" She looked around him, then up and down him.

"Yeah, my mum decided she'd drop me at the gates and not _embarass_ me." Greg laughed and played with his hoodie zip.

"I know the feeling, my dad made me get the train the first time, so the town wouldn't know him and they wouldn't look down on me. Don't worry, Bart's isn't snobby. It's actually more edgy, it's awesome, I love it." The girl's face lit up and she tossed her hair back. Greg caught a glimpse of her face. She looked like she should be dainty, fragile, but the dark smudge of eyeliner and purple and a black lace chocker poked out of her shirt collar. "We should probably head to the main office now, well you should, get you into the school." Molly punched his shoulder and grabbed her brown leather suitcase and began walking towards the main entrance. Greg followed closely behind, pulling his trunk behind him. He followed Molly's head through the crowd of people and into the building through the open wooden doors to a small window.

"Name?" A unhappy twenty odd year old woman looked up through the glass at the two and back down to her computer.

"Gregory Lestrade." Greg replied and grinned.

"Gregory Jack Lestrade?" The woman asked, pointlessly.

"Yes, that's me." Molly sniggered from the side, gaining a glare from the miserable cow.

"Here's your pack, do not loose it, your timetable and your room assignment and key, you'll meet your roommate when you get there. No you cannot swap. You must not be seen in the Female dorm quarters after ten PM exactly. Lights out are ten thirty PM, be in bed by ten. A teacher will be protrolling the dorms, so don't get any ideas. Enjoy your time at Saint Bartholomew, next please!" Greg grabbed his pack and timetable and stepped out of the way of a blonde boy in a large jumper and a lanky boy in a black coat.

Molly fished out her timetable from her crammed blazer pockets and compared it too Greg's, squealing over the four lessons they shared together, English, Maths, Photography and Physics. Molly then snatched his Room assignment and nodded.

"I'll show you too your room then come and get you before the Assembly?" Molly grinned handing Greg his stuff back.

"Okaie Dokie." Greg nodded and allowed the girl to lead him through the twisting corridors of St Barts and to his room, 210. He fiddled with his key before shoving it into the lock and opening the door. The smell of cleaning fluid filled his nose, mixed with collone and something rustic and sharp. Molly hugged his side before skipping off. Greg waddled into the room, his rucsack between his legs. The room contained; two single beds with bedside tables, a desk, a door to a bathroom and a Wardobe with two sides. A bed was already made, and a alarm clock and books covered the bedside table. A laptop was charging on the shared desk. Greg retrieved his rucksack and dumped his stuff on his bed. He opened his suitcase and began pilling his clothes into the drawers by his bed and began hanging up his uniform. He pulled out his phone, placing it on the table and began filling his bedside table with socks, underwear and chocolate. He shoved the box of condoms his mother made him carry into the bottom drawer and covered it with his battered Harry Potter collection and his Doctor Who DVD's. He made his bed, covering the now red duvet with his TARDIS bedspread and sprawled and took in the smell of his new home. He set down his rucksack infront of him and set out his camera and drawing equiptment and sighed. Looking down at his watch, he groaned and began to pull on his new uniform.

The polyester pants were too small, hugging his arse in a flattering way and his shirt was a size too big. He didn't bother tucking it in and pulled on the dark blue striped tie. He shoved his arms into the navy blue Blazer, which by surprise fit perfectly. He ran a hand through his carefully messy brown hair then began to restock his rucksack. There was a knock on the door followed by 'Hurry up GREG! Are you a bloody girl.' Greg grinned, he liked Molly he'd met her a hour ago yet she acted as if they'd known each other forever, Greg liked that, he hated the awkward aquantiance phase. Greg grabbed his key and bag and ran to the door.

"Ready to see all Barts has to offer?" Molly grinned, her hair was now up in a high tigh bun held by a chopstick and her make-up clearer. A dainty oriental girl stood behind her and smiled at Greg. "This is Soo Lin, my roommate and female best friend. Soo Lin, Greg, my now best male friend."

"You mean your only male friend, it's nice to meet you Greg." Soo Lin nodded and tossed her long black plait over her shoulder. "And don't worry, there are guys here."

"I know, my roommate's already settled in but he wasn't there." Greg shrugged.

"That's weird, Mrs Hudson said that everyone had to stay in they're dorms until the assembly." Molly furrowed her eyebrows together and tapped her bottom lip with a purple nail.

"Unless it's Mycroft." Soo Lin muffled a giggle and bit her lip.

"You've got Mycroft! Mycroft's never had a roommate..." Molly grabbed Greg's arm before he could question. "We've got to go. Now." Greg was dragged by the smaller girl, back down the winded corridors and too a door named 'Great Hall'. The hall was filled with long tables with benches either side, and one large table at the head of the room. Plates lined the table and small glass tumblers. Students filed the benches. Molly and Soo Lin made their way to a bench with three empty seats. They sat Greg down and sat either side.

"Greg meet; Richard, Dimmock, Sarah, Andy, Noah and Dylan Rose. Guys meet Greg Lestrade, he's the new guy." Molly grinned and Greg waved at the group. The group began chatting amongst themselves and Greg turned to Molly.

"Molly, who is this Mycroft?" The name 'Mycroft' brought silence to the table and the group looked to Molly who pointed to the door.

As if on cue, a boy and a girl walked through the main doors. The girl was tall and curvy, her honey blonde hair curled at her shoulder and a black head band in place. Her unifrom hugged her curves and she walked like she owned the place.

"That's Anthea, Mycroft's right hand woman. She's got connections." Molly whispered, but Greg's attention was else where.

The boy who walked with Anthea, wasn't a boy, he was a man. He was tall and slender and walked with the grace of God. His blazer hugged his torso, hinting at a muscular shape hidden beneath. His tie was fasted up to his chin but he worked it, something about him made Greg feel that he would look dashing in anything and/or nothing. His hair, carefully combed to one side, was the colour of fire, the sun and autumn leaves at the same time. His eyes, wow his eyes, Greg felt his eyes bore into him, they were such a clear colour of blue, Greg found himself losing himself in them. He walked across the room to a seat on the Head Table and sat on the third chair in.

"That's Mycroft Holmes, the most gorgeous boy in school. Oh, also he's Head Boy." As soon as the words left Molly's mouth, Greg cursed.How was he supposed to keep a low profile and sail by when he was majorly crushing on his roommate, who just bloody well happened to be bloody Head Boy. Greg swore to himself. 


	2. King For A Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song Thing: King For A Day by Green Day.
> 
> Right I started this thing from a plot bunny and on a whim wrote a chapter... before I'd established a plot. I now have one and a idea of where this is GOING!!! :D  
> Thank you for the Kudo's and The comments and more importantly, reading my crappy fanfiction in the first place!!  
> (also, I should hopefully be uploading everyother day... but that's not a definite)
> 
> ~LoisLane.

Greg found his attention wavering as Ms Holmes gave her 'Welcome Back' speech, his eyes falling on Mycroft's side profile, time and time again. His face was turned, his full attention on Ms Holmes and nodding along with what she said. Greg felt himself blush when Mycroft's eyes darted around the room, falling on him. The auburn haired boy bit his lip and then turned back to watch Ms Holmes prattle on about 'School Spirit'. Greg regained his breath and applauded along with the rest of the room as Ms Holmes sat down. Greg looked down at the Roast Turkey dinner in front of him and thanked his lucky stars before devouring the entire plate and half of Soo Lin's, turns out she's a vegetarian this week.

After dinner and a delicious Apple Pie, the pupils were dismissed. Greg fell into a step with Dimmock, who was in room 113, and chatted. Dimmock mainly talked about video games and Sarah, his girlfriend. Greg learnt that Dimmock was a Gemini, whereas Sarah was a Capricorn and he didn't know whether that was good, he was bisexual, like Molly, Soo Lin and Dylan, who Greg had found out, is a girl. Richard was the only bisexual boy along with Dimmock, and he and Dimmock had had a relationship in the earlier years of the school. Greg came to a stop outside Dimmock's room and nodded a goodbye and walked up to his room. He fished the key out of his back pocket and moved to place it in the lock when the door flung open. Greg looked up to find Mycroft Holmes smiling down at him.

"You must be Gregory?" He grinned and moved out the way to allow Greg through.

"Yeah, well Greg." Greg grinned and moved over to his bed. The clock read nine thirty, which meant another hour before lights out. "And you are Mycroft Holmes?" Mycroft nodded and walked over to Greg, offering his hand. Greg shook his hand, his grip was firm not anywhere near Molly's but firm, yet still gentle. Greg found himself blushing as he imagined what wonders those hands could do elsewhere.

"Mycroft Holmes, at your service. I've never had a roommate before, my aunt is the Headmistress and apparently she was trying to keep me without a roommate so when my younger brother, Sherlock, arrived, he'd have a familiar face to settle in with. However, Sherlock arrived and demanded he share a room with John, his best friend, and it's my last year so I asked for a roommate and the only new boy was you. So, Hello." Mycroft smiled, and perched on his bed. "I like your TARDIS blanket. Doctor Who fan?"

"Since I was a baby, my mum brought me up on it. It was the only thing she put her foot down with my dad." HE smiled, it was nice remembering Friday evenings being allowed to stay up late and watch Doctor Who re-runs.

"Who's your favourite Doctor?" Mycroft asked, crossing his legs. It dawned on Greg how tall the boy was when his school pants itched up to his mid shin when he crossed his legs.

"Pre-reboot it'd have to be Tom Baker, because of the Jelly Babies. Post, Tennant. You?" Greg sat back on his bed and plugged his phone into the socket.

"I'd have to say Sylvester McCoy, he was Mrs Hudson's doctor so therefore mine, and I agree with you on Tennant, but I do love Eccleston." Mycroft grinned and then paused and straightened up with a serious expression. "Did you get the e-mail about the Welcome Back Fancy Dress party?"

"No, when is it?" Greg liked a good party; it became the highlight of the week in a short few seconds. Greg felt the party would soften his nerves and help him settle in and show the school the real Greg Lestrade. Once today was over, Saint Bart's would meet the Greg Lestrade most people knew.

"It's this Friday. Well tomorrow evening. Its fancy dress, have you got a costume?" Mycroft asked, concern lining his face.

"I can throw something together." To be truthful he'd dressed down today, to ensure his mother he wouldn't screw this up. The baggy jeans and stripped top weren't Greg's usual ensemble, his hair wasn't even messy to it full sexy extent.

"Good. I want it to be memorable, well aunt Ethie does, and that means so does Head Boy." He sighed. Greg smiled a little, there was definitely more to Mycroft Holmes than met the eye and Greg was determined in that moment to find out everything.

 

* * *

 

Friday came, the day mulled by. The day consisted of fully un-packing and getting the tour from Molly and Dylan. Greg knew the Campus, its hot-spots and sexy areas now off by heart. Molly dressed as Molly wasn't what Greg expected; she wore a torn pink David Bowie shirt that didn't meet the waist band of her torn black and white striped jeans and a long black cardigan. Dylan dressed more like what Greg had expected; a black MCR t-shirt and purple skinny jeans with a low hanging black and white belt, accompanied with a black and white checked hooded top. Dylan had blonde, bleached blonde hair with green ends, dark eyeliner and green nail polish. Greg had to say Dylan was awesome. Greg had managed to shock Molly into speechlessness when they'd bumped into each other on the way to breakfast. Greg had dressed in his usual black skinny jeans and red and black checked shirt, a skim of eyeliner and strategically styled messy hair. Molly had finally spluttered the words; "Slap me with a Salmon and call me Susan" and then returned to conversation. Mycroft had been gone when Greg had woken up. The pair had spent the evening discussing Doctor Who ending when lights out came and the pair said good night and slipped into their separate beds.

Molly and Greg had reached an agreement over the nights fancy dress, since Greg was unprepared, Dylan and Molly had full reign, to a limit, over his costume. They'd finally settled on one and achieved Greg's approval. For the next two hours, Greg was a pack mule. He was given a list of room numbers and clothing items to retrieve. He questioned why Richard owned a Leather thong, receiving the answer that it was a present of Molly and Dylan. Once he'd collected every item off the items, he'd put his body and hair in the hands of Dylan, Noah, Molly and Soo Lin. Heaven help him.

 

* * *

 

Greg had to give the girls and Noah something, they were good. He left Molly's room, accompanied by Wednesday Addams, Molly, Lara Croft, Dylan and Marylyn Monroe, Noah. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirrors lining the hall down to the hall; he was supposed to be Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day and boy did he look like him. Dylan had used a wash out die, to dye Greg’s messy brown hair black for the evening. Molly had skilfully applied eye shadow and eyeliner and Noah had helped him into the skin tight black jeans which left nothing to the imagination. He wore a tight black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a red tie. He was wearing his own black converse which felt like wearing cloud on his feet, a black chocker and a multitude of his own leather bracelets, and Noah's tattoo sleeves to complete the look. Greg had to say he looked good. He turned to Noah; the boy was born to be a drag queen. Seeing he dressed now, he could see the skinny waist hidden by baggy shirts and the feminine curve of his jaw line.

"Greg can I ask you something?" Noah let the girls walk ahead, attention fully on Greg.

"Sure, shoot." He smirked and turned to Noah, stopping.

"Are you gay?" Noah asked. Greg was proud of the guy, he had nerve and to be truthful, Greg was so glad he asked.

"Yes, I am." Greg saw the relief in Noah's eyes.

"Oh, good. Soo Lin has a crush on you, but Dylan is like in love with the girl and I didn't want it to get awkward." Noah sighed, grinning and then linking Greg and pulling him towards the others. "DYLAN! Molls! He's QUEER!" The two girls squealed and Greg caught Dylan's eye and smiled.

"Go get her tiger." Greg winked at Dylan and wrapped his arm around Molly, as they walked the remaining distance to the Hall. Noah fished a memory pen out of his bra and chucked it to Molly. "What's that?"

"Decent music! Molly's the DJ." Noah smiled, ruffling Molly's wig and dodging her elbow. They stepped into the hall in a line. The place had been transformed, blue translucent plastic hung over all the walls and pale blue streamers and banners hung from the rafters. The place looked actually kind of nice. Greg spotted two girls by the punch, one dressed in high waisted leather shorts, a red crop top, a leather jacket and fifties style hair do, and the other in a red leather jumpsuit and a mullet, the pair obviously spiking the punch. Greg grinned to himself. It was going to be a fun night.


	3. I Don't Care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy.  
> I'm really sorry this is this short, but I want to update regularly and am struggling to find inspiration or the effort to write. I promise I will write more. Soon. Once my stuff is out of the way I'll be back on this and Sugar Rush. :)

Greg was at the punch table; he'd already downed a red cup vodka laced passion fruit punch and was now trying to balance four cups in two hands. The total he'd managed was three, and holding the other between his teeth, however then his sight was blocked. He put the cups down and tapped a straw against his bottom lip.

"Having trouble there?" A voice came from behind Greg, making Greg jolt and drop his straw. Mycroft Holmes stood behind him, wearing a smirk and tight fitting three piece suit. Greg found himself having trouble keeping his eyes in a suitable place.

"Four cups. Two Hands." Greg grinned.

"How about Four cups, four hands?" Mycroft offered, lifting his hands and wiggling his fingers.

"That would be brilliant, I've been here a while... there may be very angry girls, plus a very angry, hungry drag queen." Greg laughed, handing Mycroft two of the cups. Mycroft took them and waited for Greg to pick up the other two and his.

"Do I smell Vodka?" Mycroft asked, after sniffing one cup.

"A girl in leather, I think..." Greg replied, beginning the walk to the other side of the floor.

"Harriet. I knew it. Well it’ll make it an eventful night," he paused before starting again. "I'll talk to aunty in the morning." Greg scoffed almost choking as he walked. The four were sat on a gym bench in the corner, looking annoyed yet cheerful.

"And the prodigal son returns!" Noah shouted, jumping up and clacking over to Greg, taking two drinks and downing them before catching glimpse of Mycroft. He lowered his cup and returned to his bench.

"Molly, Soo Li, Dylan and Noah." Mycroft said in a greeting, "almost didn't recognise you. Here." He handed Soo Lin and Molly a cup. "Where are the rest of you?"

"Getting plastered in Jim Moriarty's Dorm room, he held anti-party, we're just waiting for Dimmock and Sarah and Richard, and he wouldn't be caught dead at his half-brother’s party." Molly added before taking a sip of her drink and coughing it back up. "Why can't we have one dance without the bloody Watson and Adler spiking the punch? I like the punch." Molly sighed, and huffed into her cup.

"I could make another batch, if you'd like Molly?" Mycroft smiled down at the girl and she smiled, whilst looking shell shocked. "I'm sure Greg could assist me." Mycroft smirked, Greg nodded, and downing his other drink and Molly's when Mycroft started walking.

"Good Luck Greg." Noah kissed Greg's check, smacked his arse and pushed him forward, kicking in Greg's legs. Greg followed Mycroft out of the hall. He found Mycroft stopped in the kitchen, jacket hung on a hook and white shirt sleeves rolled up.

"You hand make the punch?" Greg asked, raising an eyebrow. Greg wondered how much vodka was slipped into the punch, when he stumbled over to help.

"It's a family recipe for all our parties; it's our sixteenth birthday present. Sherlock's getting his in three years, yet he already knows it. Holmes skill of deduction, he knows every ingredient and the quantity." Mycroft smiled, and handed Greg half a grapefruit and a lemon squeezer. "All the ingredients, fresh. Makes the best punch. Obviously, it's meant for alcohol but its nicer non-alcoholic." Mycroft began chopping two oranges in half, a passion fruit and scooping out the insides into a blender. Greg squeezed the grapefruit and dipped the liquid into the blender as well, before starting on the Oranges. Mycroft produced a pineapple, from God knows where and began slicing it, setting the slices into the blender. Greg held the lemon squeezer in his hand, dipped his finger into the remaining orange juice and splashed it at Mycroft. It landed on Mycroft's cheek, catching his attention.

"Did you just flick orange juice at me?" Mycroft asked a look of utter judgement on his face. Greg return to squeezing the oranges as Mycroft blended the first batch. Greg was on his first Grapefruit half before he felt something wet land in his hair. Mycroft stood to the side, holding the punch bowl and looking guilty.

"You didn't." Mycroft laughed, hiding behind her blender as Greg flicked more grapefruit at Mycroft, who retaliated with tossing a handful of pomegranate seeds. Greg ran over to Mycroft, almost slipping on the passion fruit seeds, he'd thrown at Mycroft. He picked up a cube of ice on his way round, caught Mycroft's shoulder and shoved the ice cube down him back of his shirt.

Sooner or later, Mycroft or Greg, neither can remember who, found the ice cream and chocolate sauce. Greg grabbed the raspberry sauce and went running after Mycroft who was holding an ice cream scoop and a tube of chocolate sauce. Greg caught up to the older boy, colliding with him and both sliding on the now sauce and ice-cream mixture covering the vinyl floor. The pair ended up lying on the concoction and squirting chocolate and raspberry sauce at each other.

"Okay, Okay time out!" Greg shouted, wiping the ice cream from his eyebrow.

"Oh spoil sport." Mycroft sulked.

"Well apologises if I like my eyesight!" Greg giggled and shook the chocolate sauce off his arm. Mycroft looked up at him, from his position on the floor, his dapper suit was now drenched in allsorts and he had a dollop of chocolate sauce on his nose, and managed to still look sexy.

"Are you wearing a thong?" Mycroft asked, cocking his head to the side and staring at Greg's arse.

"Well, I couldn't Billie Joe Armstrong without the leather Thong, it's a line from King for a Day and Molly insisted." Greg laughed before flopping back down into the mess.

"You've got..." Mycroft pointed to Greg's lip, a long finger touching his lip. Mycroft licked his lips and leant further up, till he was inches from Greg's face. Greg was the one to close the distance. Then he was kissing Mycroft Holmes. His lips tasted like mint, mango and chocolate sauce and Greg almost melted. He shifted further over to drag Mycroft to him. Mycroft tongue opened his mouth and explored, touching Greg's occasionally. The kiss felt like it lasted longer, and Greg could have stayed there forever. They broke apart when the door for the kitchen swung open.

"Mycroft? Greg?" Molly's voice rang through the room and the pair shot apart and shot up. "There you are, you've been gone ages. What the hell happened??" Mycroft looked from Molly to the room, to the wall to the door. Anywhere but Greg. His finger touched his lips and then he was moving.

"Apologises Molly, Greg knows the recipe if you want more punch. Greg, I'd appreciate it if you cleaned up Greg. Thank you." He collected his jacket and flounced out of the room.

"What the hell happened?" Molly exclaimed, before coming to stand by Greg, who stood still.

"Nothing. I slipped." Greg leant over, picked up the mop and gave Molly his biggest puppy dog look. "Will you help?"

"Fine." Molly picked up a cloth and began washing the worktops leaving Greg to his thoughts. He'd had Mycroft Holmes, he'd kissed him and now he wanted more.


	4. The Rock Show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY this took so long.... but Thank you for all the KUDOS!! :D  
> Beta: Twelvebooks.
> 
> Yeah, sorry the plot kinda sucks... it might be until I get it going :D So I'm very very very sorry.

Greg woke early, avoiding Mycroft quite fantastically. He showered and dressed and slipped out of the dorm room in minutes. This was the first part of his grand plan to pull Mycroft Holmes. He silently and inwardly thanked his stupid little sister for her love of teen girl films and for introducing Greg to the Elastic Band theory that had clinched Greg a good few dates in the past. He felt as if he'd need more than just the 'Elastic Band Theory' to get Mycroft Holmes, he'd need his A-game and most importantly back-up. Greg flopped into the seat next to Dylan in the dining hall, whose head was flat on the table, the green tips of her hair partly in the bowl of cereal in front of her. Greg leaned into her ear.

"Hey Dylan." He whispered, she shot up, hair flying back, splattering Molly with milk as she sat down.

"Jesus Dylan!" Molly whipped the liquid from her face and flicked it back at Dylan, who hit Greg and flopped back down. "So, gonna fill me in on what happened last night with you and Mycroft last night? Whilst Dee's asleep?" Molly bit into a slice of jam covered toast.

"Well, actually that's what I want to talk to you about." Greg leant over and explained his Grand Scheme.

"Wow... Well when you start something you really commit! All of this because he kissed you?" Molly chewed thoughtfully on a piece of toast as she watched Greg.

"All of this because he left." Greg smirked and stole some of Molly's toast. "The aim is to be so childish with the avoiding, it pisses him off, and so then he'll have to talk to me. So it'll have to be obvious." Dylan grunted and surfaced, a few rice crispies sticking to her hair.

"Well, you should flounce out. Now." Dylan murmured, as she rubbed her eyes and pointed a hung-over finger towards the large double doors. Mycroft had just stepped inside, auburn hair so carefully in place, it made Greg want to ruffle it in the most intimate way he could. His blue eyes scanned the room, falling on Greg's and then shooting back to Anthea. Greg bolted up and stalked out of the hall, making as much of a scene as he could.

 

* * *

 

Greg tossed the tennis ball at the wall and caught it. He had spent most of his Saturday doing so, that and cleaning the rest of the black dye out of his hair. He threw the ball at the wall for the fifty sixth time, when there was a knock at the door. He dropped the ball and walked over. He pulled the door open, expecting Noah or Richard, hopefully coming to claim his thong back, not that Greg didn't like it, and it was just presently hidden in the most awkward place. Only Greg didn't find either of them.

Anthea stood at the door, tapping on a blackberry. She looked up at Greg and then smiled. She slid her phone into her jacket pocket and stepped into the room.

"So, I'm Anthea." She didn't offer a hand, just examined the TARDIS bed spread, whilst smiling.

"Hi, I'm Greg." Greg replied, picking up his tennis ball and hovering.

"Oh, I know." Greg raised an eyebrow. "I know about last night, with the punch." Her eyebrows raised in a suggestive Mexican wave.

"Oh." Was all Greg could muster. He had talked about him. Mycroft had talked about their encounter.

"And you should know, I approve." Greg furrowed his eyebrows together and stared at her. "For Mycroft. He has a lot to live up too, and there is no one else to do so, Lockie's a lost cause, and as much as Mycroft would don a beard for appearance sake. I can't watch him throw his chance at happiness away. Moral here is do not give up on Mycroft, prevail, I can promise he's worth all the work. You not only be saving him, from what I see you'd be saving yourself." Greg felt his jaw slack, as Anthea spun one last time around the room, and flounced towards the door. "Oh, also, break his heart, not only will I break you. I'll set Lockie on you too." She winked and left, closing the door behind her.

"What the fuck?" Greg breathed, flopping onto the bed and curving into a ball. His head filled with Mycroft, he soon nodded off.

Only to wake up to find Mycroft Holmes standing over him.

"Gregory?" Mycroft whispered. Mycroft was wearing a navy blue pyjama set, which looked soft and like silk in the moonlight.

"Mycroft?" Greg replied, slightly sarcastic as he was still half in the realm of sleep.

"Are you awake?" Mycroft asked, hands clasped together in front of him, knuckles white with restraint, like it was painful not to reach forward and straighten that one strand of hair that stood slightly too far to the side on Greg's head.

"Well I am now." He smiled, rubbing his eyes and pulling off his socks. "What is it Myc?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I thought I heard you stirring and I came over to check you were okay, and then you woke up..." Mycroft looked young, the moonlight bouncing of his pearly skin beautifully. Greg was not held responsible for his actions when he took Mycroft's hand and pulled him onto his bed. Mycroft looked startled, but didn't fight. He sat beside Greg who pulled him down. The boys lied next to each other for three blissfully awkward minutes. Mycroft made the first move, he turned on to his side and his arm snaked around Greg's waist, who in turn wrapped his arms round Mycroft and nuzzled into face into his neck. He smelt like mint, like Mycroft always did. Greg found himself drifting off again, only deciding to let go and sleep when he heard a soft snore escape Mycroft's lips.

 

* * *

 

 Greg woke alone, to no surprise. He classified last night as a dream. An amazing brilliant dream that Greg wanted again. He was numb on Sunday, he laughed, he talked but he felt nothing. He returned to his dorm after dinner and changed for bed, alone in the dorm once again. He pulled on tartan lounge pants and a grey t-shirt and pulled his blanket round his shoulders and loaded up a movie on his laptop. He watched 'Stand By Me' for the millionth time, and loaded up 'Brokeback Mountain' because why not?

The door opened at 'Jack Fucking Twist', producing a tired looking Mycroft who head tailed for the bathroom. Greg's eyes followed him as he walked, eyes dropping to Heath Ledger's face as the door slammed shut. Ten minutes later, Mycroft walked out in the same Pyjama's from Greg's dream last night and flopped down on his bed. He opened up a book and flicked through the pages without aim. Greg turned off his laptop, preventing floods of tears provoked by the ending of the film, and settled down in bed.

Once again there were a few moments of awkward shuffling and flicking of pages before Greg finally spoke up.

"You can join me again... If you'd like?" Greg said, quietly so it could be heard but still passed off as a figment of imagination if declined. Greg shuffled over to the edge of the bed; the area behind him was cold for a few moments before he was joined by the same minty scent.

_So it wasn't a dream..._


End file.
